Leonard and Tori
by Erik9393
Summary: This is something I thought of myself. Tori Vega graduates Hollywood Arts and moves into an apartment one story above Leonard's and Sheldon's apartment. This is what I call a Lori pairing (Leonard and Tori) I do not own the Big Bang Theory or Victorious.
1. Chapter 1

It was seven in the morning as Leonard Hofstader and Sheldon Cooper were eating their breakfast. "Do you want to hear a strange fact about elephants?" Sheldon asked Leonard. "What?" he said. "I've discovered that elephants seem to have higher IQ's than monkeys." Sheldon answered. "Maybe it's because they don't scratch their butts because they don't have fingers." Leonard joked. "They can't even reach out behind." Sheldon added. Ten minutes later Sheldon looked at his watch and said "Oh dear lord, we better get going." "What's the rush? We don't have to be in for another two hours." Leonard said. "I want to get a head start on my geographic designs of the ozone layer." he pointed out. As usual Sheldon talked and talked about his lifelihood as Leonard drove them to the University. As soon as he parked in his parking spot Leonards says "You go in without me. I think I'm gonna take a breather." Sheldon just says "All righty then" before heading in. He must have fallen asleep because he was woken up by the sound of someone tapping his window. For a moment he saw a slightly tanned woman with dark brown hair, and perfectly red lips. "You okay?" she asked him, knocking him out of his daze. "Uh, yeah. I'm okay. Must've dozed off." he answered. "Ahhh. I'm Tori Vega." she said extending her hand. "Leonard Hofstader. Nice to meet you." he said shaking her hand. She had a beautiful smile. "So what are you doing here?" she asked him. "Oh. I work here. I'm a scientist." he said. Then with a worried look he glanced at his watch. "Oh man. I'm gonna be late." he said. "It was nice meeting you!" he yelled out before heading towards the entrance. "It was nice meeting you too." she shouted back as he went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard made it to his lab just in time. "Sorry. I fell asleep in the car. Luckly someone woke me up." he said. The president of the University would then say "Glad you came in. Cause I was about to call you in sick." He then said "Well I leave you to it then." before he walked out. It was just past noon when it was time for lunch, where he joined his collegues, Sheldon, Raj Koothrappali, and Howard Wolowitz. After a few moments of Sheldon explaining dark matter, Raj said "I heard you almost got the boot from the man." to Leonard. "I fell asleep in the car. And no, I didn't get the boot. He was gonna mark me down sick. Good thing someone woke me." he answered. "Who woke you up?" Howard asked Leonard. "Some lady named Tori Vega." he answered. Howard dropped his chicken sandwich with his mouth wide open. "_The_ Tori Vega?" he asked with excitement. "What do you mean by '_The_ Tori Vega'?" Leonard wondered. "She's a famous actress/singer who just graduated from Hollywood Arts." Howard said. "Huh? No kidding." Leonard said. "I've never heard of Hollywood Arts." he added. "It's in LA Bro." said Raj. "So, what happened?" he asked. "Nothing happened between us. She saw me asleep and she tapped my window. And we talked for about two minutes before I realized I was gonna be late." "And besides, she's way too young for me." Leonard said. On their way home Sheldon asked "I wonder why you never went there?" "What? Come on I'm a scientist, I can't act." Leonard said. "What about Penny?" Sheldon wondered. "Maybe." Leonard said. As soon as he and Sheldon went in the building, he saw a familiar face. "Tori?" Leonard said out loud. She turned her head towards the person that called her. "Leonard? Hey." she said with a smile. "So what are you doing here?" she asked him. "I live here." he answered. "Oh. That's nice. I just moved here myself." she said. Leonard just stood there, not knowing what to say. "No kidding" he finally said. "Who's your friend?" she asked. "Oh. This is Dr. Sheldon Cooper. Sheldon, this is Tori Vega." he said. "Hello." was all Sheldon said. "So how long have you two known each other?" she asked. "About a few years." he answered. "He works at the University too." he added. "Cool." she said. "Well it was nice seeing you again." he greeted. "Yeah. Nice seeing you too." she added.


	3. Chapter 3

Leonard and Sheldon were watching TV while eating chinese food. "Man. Don't you just love the History Channel?" Sheldon asked. "Who doesn't?" Leonard replied back sarcasticly. "You know, those fossils are more antiques than displays." Sheldon added. "I didn't notice." Leonard said. They heard a knock on the door a few minutes later. "I'll get it." said Leonard. When he opened the door and saw Tori standing there. "Hey, Tori." Lenord greeted. "Leonard, Hi." Tori said back. "So what brings you here?" he asked. "I thought I stop by. What you watching?" "The History Channel." he replied "Mind if I come in?" she asked. "No, no I don't mind at all." he answered. She sat down on the other side of the couch. "Wow. I never knew fossils were more antiques than displays." said Tori. "Now hold on." exclaimed Sheldon. "You don't agree?" she questioned. "No. I said that earlier." he answered. "Oh." She understands now. "Are the both of you scientists?" she asked. "Yes. It's a amazing privilage to be a part with the greatest people in history." says Sheldon. Then Tori would ask "Why is the top of the earth called the North Pole?" Then Sheldon explains the climate and the first people to set foot there and call it the North Pole. "Pardon me peoples. I have to use the bathroom." Sheldon said before heading towards the hallway. "I'm sorry about that." Leonard said. "Why? I Iiked it." she said. "Really. Normally everyone runs away from Sheldon." he said. "Why's that?" she asked. "You see, Sheldon is unlike any normal human being. He has the IQ of Albert Einstin. He's basically a genius in every subject." he explained. "Tell me about you." he suggested. "Well, I went to Hollywood Arts for two years. Do you want to know how I got in?" she asked, he nodded. "Well, my parents and I went to one of Trina's shows. Trina is my sister, by the way. Anyway, before she was supposed to be on stage, we found out that Trina's tounge swollen. It was from a spray. Apparently it gave her a allergic reaction. So I took Trina's place, and they thought Hollywood Arts would be a great place for me." After a moment of silence, Leonard thought of something. "I have a friend that lives across the hall who has always wanted to be a actress." "Really?" she wondered. "Yeah." he said before they headed across the hall. After knocking, the door, it opened before seeing Penny's gorgeous face. "Oh Hey. Who's your friend?" said Penny. "Uh, Penny this is Tori Vega. Tori, meet Penny." "It's really nice to meet you." Tori said to Penny as she shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too." Penny said. "Tori was an actress from Hollywood Arts." Leonard added. "Wow." goes Penny. "I've heard of Hollywood Arts, but I didn't think people who go there would really come to this part of town." she added. "I just moved here last week." said Tori. "Really. I didn't notice" said Penny. Then she would say "Well, welcome to the building. How do you like it here so far?" "It's nice. I'm just trying to get used to the place." Tori said. Then she added "Leonard told me you wanted to be an actress." " I am an actress." she said. Tori looked at Leonard with a confused look. "Well, sort of." Penny continued. "I've never been in any movies. I only did small stuff like commercials and ads and stuff like that." "I work at the cheesecake restaurant." she added. "Oh my gosh! I love cheesecake." Tori said. "Really. That's cool." went Penny. "Well I better be getting back to my apartment. Hope we can talk again Penny" Tori went. "Sure. Definitely." Penny added. "She seem's like a nice girl" said Penny when Tori disappeared. "Yeah." said Leonard. "So, how did you two meet?" she asked. "It happened in the parking lot. I fell asleep in the car and she woke me up by tapping my window." he said. "Okay. Well, good luck with that." said Penny before she went inside. "What?" he wondered confused. "She's too young for me." he said to himself before heading back into his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

"So let me get this straight. She moved into the building a week ago. And she lives one floor above you. Did I hear you correctly?" Raj asked. "Yes. That is what Leonard said." Sheldon replied. "I didn't ask you." Raj said back. "I know." he said. It was Howard's turn. "So how did Penny take it?" he asked. "She took it fine. I think they'll become good friends in a matter of time." Leonard said. "So, she wasn't jealous?" Howard then asked. "What, no. If she was jealous she would've said something." Leonard added. "Did you hear about the new Batman comic books?" said Raj. "Oh, yes. When Batman and Robin reunite after seven years of seperation." Sheldon said. "Well, I'm gonna go get some coffee." Leonard said. He was putting some creamer in his coffee when he heard a woman's voice. "Oh Leonard." He turned to his left and saw Tori coming towards him. "Tori? What are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought I stop by and say hello." she greeted. "I got ten more minutes before I go back to work. So I guess we can talk." he said. He took Tori over to the lunch area where his friends were still eating lunch. Howard nearly choked on his salad as he saw her. "Tori I like you to meet Howard Wolowitz and Raj Koothrappali." he said. "May I say, you have eyes that make me sparkle." said Howard, trying to be the man he claims to be. Tori gave him a small smile as he sat back down. "Nice to meet you too." she greeted him. "Well then, I should get going. Talk to you later Leonard." "Yeah. Bye." he said. "How come she didn't say bye to me?" Sheldon asked. "I don't know Sheldon."


	5. Chapter 5

It was Halo Night at Leonard's and Sheldon's place. Right now it was Leonard and Sheldon vs Howard and Raj. "Sheldon, behind you!" Leonard shouted. "Bombs away!" said Howard. "Aw man. I got killed." Sheldon groaned. "Two minutes left. There's no way you guys can catch up." Howard added. But those words would come back to haunt him. "'There's no way you guys can catch up.' Huh." Leonard taunted. Moments later they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." said Leonard. When he opened the door he saw Tori with tears streaming down her face. And before Leonard could ask what's wrong, she threw her arms around him, and burries her face in his chest. "What's wrong?" he finally asked. "Cat called me, and she told me Robbie is in the hospital." she sobbed. "Who are they?" he wondered. "Cat Valentine, and Robbie Shapiro. They're my friends from Hollywood Arts. They're also going out together." she answered. "Oh, it's awful." she added. Howard and Raj just stood there, not knowing what to do. "We should probably go." Howard finally said. Raj followed him out the door. "Well so much for celebrating our glorious victory." Sheldon complained. Leonard and Tori then glared at him. "So sorry for what happened to your friend Tori." he then said. "Well, I best be getting to bed gents... And gals." he said before heading to his room. "So what happened?" Leonard asked as they sat on the couch. "Robbie was riding his bike, and he got run over." Leonard had a sincere look on his face. Then Tori continued "The doctors say he has a broken leg, and will have to have stitches on his right jaw." Leonard just sat there with Tori's head on his chest, not knowing what to say. "That's real sad. I hope he gets better real soon." he said. Then a smile appeared on her face. "Thank you Leonard. I'm really glad to have a great friend like you." she said. Then she leans down and gives him a soft kiss on his cheek. Leonard felt like he had just been slapped in the face. He had a surprised look on his face. They just sat there in silence before they heard a knock on the door. "I... better get that." Leonard said as he got up from the couch. When he opened the door he saw Penny. "I don't think its a good time." Leonard said. "What do you mean" she asked. "Tori is in an emotional state right now." he answered. "What's wrong" she then asked. Then he explained about one of her friends being in the hospital. "Ohh. That's terrible... Who are Cat and Robbie?" she said. "Friends of her's. They went to Hollywood Arts too. And she also said they're a couple." he said. "Hope things get better for you and your friends." Penny said to Tori. Smiled at Penny and thanked her before she left. "So, are you feeling better?" Leonard asked Tori. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks." They stood there in silence for about half a minute before she would say "Well. Goodnight." He says goodnight back before she closes the door. "I need some Tai." Leonard said out loud as he headed to the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Tori was at her apartment, watching TV, having some pizza. She's been wondering what her friends are doing. Wondering if Robbie was getting better. Then she wondered about Leonard underneath her. Ever since she kissed him on the cheek, she couldn't stop thinking about him. He is smart, nice, generous, and handsome. Not as handsome as Beck Oliver, but handsome nonetheless. She just sat there wondering for awhile until her phone rang. It was Andre Harris calling him. "Hey girl." he said. "Hey Andre, how've you been?" she asked. "Doing good." he replied. "How's Robbie?" she wondered. "Good. He's got his sense of humor back." "Great." she said. "How's Pasadena?" he asked. "It's great. I've already made some great new friends." she answered. "That's cool girl." Andre said. "I miss you guys." she said. "We miss you too Tori." he replied. Then he says "We'll try to visit you. Well, maybe not all of us together, but we'll definitely see you sometime." "Andre, there's a UFO in the refrigerator!" someone shouted. Andre groan as he said "I better go. My grandma is going nuts again." "Okay. Talk to you later." she said before hanging up. A few minutes later she heard someone knocking on her door. It was Penny. "Hey Penny" she greeted as she let Penny in. "Hey. How you holding up?" Penny asked. Tori gave her a confused look. "I'm talking about with Robbie in the hospital." she said. "Oh yeah. I'm doing all right. Just got off the phone with Andre. Robbie is getting better." That's cool" Penny said. "So, how long have you been living here?" Tori asked "I've lived here for a few years now." she said. "I was originally from Nebraska." she would then add. "So what made you decide to move here?" Penny asked Tori. "Well, after graduating Hollywood Arts, my parents gave me a choice on whether to stay with them, or try to find a place of my own. So I thought Pasadena would a great place to live. It's not that far from LA." she said. "So, you've never acted in any movies?" Tori would ask. Penny nodded. "It's pretty hard. I rarely get any chances to audition for a role." she answered. "Maybe I can give you some pointers sometime." Tori suggested. Penny's eyes litted up. "That'd be great. Thanks." she said. They would talk for another twenty minutes. "Well, I think I'm gonna turn it in for tonight." said Penny. "Yeah, me too." Tori agreed. Before Penny opened the door, she turned around and took something from her pants pocket. "I almost forgot. I thought I give this to you." she said. It was a folded note. Tori opened it and asked "What's this?" "Mine and Leonard's phone numbers." Penny answered. "Thanks. Well, goodnight." Tori said. "Yeah. Goodnight." Penny said on her way out. Tori stared at the numbers before changing into her night clothes and went to bed.

I'm gonna be doing a Victorious and Wrestling crossover. Before I post my first chapter, I'll give you guys a few days to guess which Victorious character I'll be using.


End file.
